Can't Let Go
Can't Let Go is the sixth level in both Geometry Dash and Geometry Dash Lite. It was the first of many levels to be rated Insane, but the difficulty was changed to Hard in Update 1.9. Description Can't Let Go is considerably more difficult than the first five levels. The first cube sequence requires greater precision to execute jumps through tight spike arrangements. It also has some deceiving jump rings, forcing the user to hit the correct jump ring at the right spot. Then, the background turns black, and the second half of the cube sequence abruptly drops the player into a rapid sliding and jumping section that lasts for a while. Following that is a ship sequence of mild difficulty, although it is possible to collide with the exit passage that sticks inwards. A tough antigravity sequence with the cube - now involving jump rings - marks the hardest challenge encountered up until this point. Normal gravity is restored towards the end with a few tricky jumps to tackle. Secret coins * The first secret coin is after the second yellow jump pad and before the speech (Three!). After you are launched from pad and to the spike ramp: from the spiked platform, jump up twice and you will drop to the secret coin and then continue to the normal path. * The second coin is on the ship sequence. Fly through the platforms. When you see a block with spikes in front of it, fly to the top of the top. Then continue as normal. * The third coin is right after the ship ends.When you see a spiked platform, you're supposed to jump over it. Instead, jump on the last staircase. After the purple pad (not introduced until Theory of Everything), immediately jump again to risk the collision of the spike. Walkthrough Trivia *This level has an error with the name "Cant Let Go", without the " ' " between n and t. * At the first bit with two yellow jump rings, it is possible to only jump on one if timed correctly and the player can ride on the spiked wall. The level can be continued as normal. *The location of the first secret coin acts as a safer shortcut. *It takes approximately 1:23 to complete this level. *Can't Let Go was rated Insane before 1.9, but it is now rated hard, which is two tiers down. * In the first secret coin path, a wavy platform not introduced until xStep is seen. *There is a shortcut in Can't Let Go. After seeing two spikes hanging above you (after the first secret coin), jump up once and you will fall to the last yellow boost of the secret coin path. *Can't Let Go was the only classic level that wasn't teased in the trailer (Stereo Madness-Base After Base were teased in the achievements and Polargeist and Jumper were teased as a song). • Hence this, it is possible this was before Ultimate Destruction was definitely not in–game so it might have not been the only level. Gallery Geometry Dash Can't Let Go.jpg|The level selection before 1.9 CG-C1.png|First coin. CLG-C2.png|Second coin. Clgo3.png|Third coin. Category:Levels